Our Souls Entwined
by StaticMissi
Summary: After a devastating battle, chaos ensues. Our story starts with Maka in a mental ward reflecting back on the event that changed her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

The orderly shivered at the nurses' station as eerie laughter echoed down the hall. "Who's that?"

"The Albarn girl. She was brought in from Death City." The nurse next to him replied, glancing up briefly from her clipboard. "Don't let her bother you, she is restrained."

"It's just so creepy. The rest of the floor cries and screams, but she is usually very quiet." The orderly rubbed the back of his neck, willing away the goose bumps there.

"Well creeps, it is time to go check on her, she needs her meds."

"Awe Hell…" The orderly breathes deeply as he picks up his clipboard and heads to the meds dispensary. After signing for it, he picks up the tray with a cocktail of colorful capsules in a tiny plastic cup and a larger cup filled with water. The water wavers slightly in his grip as he walks, he's trying not to drop his clipboard tucked under his arm. Silence descends over him as he makes his way down the corridor, the only sound his soft footfalls on the tile floor. The other orderlies stomp loudly to break the silence, driving the patients crazier, but he feels like he shouldn't break the silence. He shivers again as the Albarn girl's laughter drifts to him. It is softer this time, almost sane sounding. He mentally steels himself as he pauses at her door, his excuse fumbling for his keys. He peeks through the small window at the prostrate figure, tied to the bed. "She's just a girl, she can't hurt you, pull yourself together" he reassures himself as he unlocks the door. Another deep breath as he pushes it open and enters, quickly closing the door (which clicks locked on its own, a hospital precaution) behind him.

"Hello" comes very quietly from the bed.

"Good afternoon..." he sets down the tray on the tiny end table across the room, then checks his clipboard. "Maka is it?"

An affirmative noise comes from the bed.

"I have your medicine Maka, will you cooperate for me?" The orderly delicately holds the plastic containers in his large hands as he makes his way to the bed. He finally approaches close enough to see Maka's face. She is very young, he thinks maybe fifteen or sixteen- he'd have to check the chart to be sure- with smooth creamy skin and dusty blonde hair that frames her face on the pillow. She is staring up at the ceiling, but as he approaches her mismatched eyes settle on him. He gasps as one green eye and one red eye focus on him and lips turn up into a disarming smile. The gasp makes her flinch and she stops smiling, as if just remembering what she must look like. The orderly pretends this minute exchange never happened and musters a polite smile. He stops inches from the bed. "Maka, are you able to behave long enough to be unrestrained? I want you to be able to take these on your own, and maybe eat some food?" The girl nods. The orderly carefully goes back to set the meds on the tray and comes back with keys in hand. He deftly finds the keys to her restraints and carefully removes them, all the while watching for signs she is going to hurt either him or herself. When neither happens, he takes them back to the table and picks the plastic containers back up. He also brings the room's only chair with him and sits, then hands the medication and water to the girl. With shaky hands she accepts the cups, throws back the medication, then sips the water. She opens her mouth and lifts her tongue to show the orderly she has swallowed her pills, then takes another sip of water. Satisfied, the orderly unclips his radio from the back of his belt. "Can I get food for Albarn, room 6?"

"Thank you" She says quietly, finishing the water and then handing back the empty cups. She settles her mismatched eyes on the orderly again and a small smile crosses her face. This time, the smile looks like it belongs to someone else. He can't help but shake the feeling another person is looking out at him. The orderly places on plastic cup inside the other and holds onto them as he looks over the patient. She looks slightly disheveled, but certainly not crazy. "I've never seen you before" the girl ventures.

"I'm new to this wing of the hospital" The orderly replies. "I usually take care of adult patients"

"Oh." After a pause, she looks down at her hands clasped in her lap. "Do you like it here?"

"I like it well enough. I always wanted to take care of children, but I never expected teenagers like yourself here. Forgive me, but you don't seem like you belong." As soon as the words left his lips, he regretted them. The girl's head snapped up, a manic grin spreading across her face.

"You don't think we belong here, eh?" The voice did not sound like it belonged to the girl. Her face immediately changed to pensive "Don't scare the poor man like that, he doesn't deserve it" she said to herself. The poor orderly was saved by a knock. He jumped to his feet and went to the door. It clicked open and a tray of food was handed in. He accepted it and pushed the door closed behind him. He returned to the bed, handing over the tray and sitting back down. The girl gratefully accepted, placing the tray across her legs and picking up the plastic spoon provided.

_Six months earlier…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Death to Weapons**

_Author's note: Hey gang! Thank you for waiting out Chapter Two. Sorry for the shortness. I have a hard time with fight scenes, I have to watch it in my head first, then describe what I saw, so I am piecing together all the fight scenes from the show to try and make this as accurate as possible. I hope you like it, and stay tuned for Chapter Three. I will try my best to write at least one chapter a week, if not more. _

"MAKA!" Soul's voice reverberated off the walls as he was dropped to the ground. Maka doubled over in pain, sinking to her knees. The slobbering monster before them was a pre-kishin and had just dealt Maka a critical hit that she missed blocking by mere centimeters. It was just _so fast_. She coughed, trying to regain her breath. Visions of Soul being almost chopped in half by Ragnarok played through Maka's head and she sprang to her feet and grabbed Soul's handle before he could do something stupid again.

"Are you hurt?" Soul asked, his pained face reflecting in the blade.

"No" Maka gritted out, bracing herself for another attack. She blocked a blow by a tentacle like claw. It was hard work blocking the long, protrusions that used to be human arms, especially when Maka's boots kept slipping in the thing's slobber. There were oozing, slimy puddles all over the cobblestones, making them slick. It laughed manically as it attacked, spraying spittle in all directions, furthering the cobblestone mess. Maka was hoping against hope that Kid or Black Star would suddenly appear to assist, but they were halfway across the world on a mission.

"I AM GOING TO BREAK YOU!" The monster gurgled, hurling it's tentacle like appendages at them. "YOU LOOK SO JUUUUUICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCY!"

"Eww." Maka feigned to the left, getting grazed lightly by a sharp claw. She slid again on the slick stones. Both she and Soul were breathing hard as they gave it all they could to not be skewered by this slobbering mess of arms and claws. Maka jumped back as far as she could, buying them some time and space. With a fierce cry, they synced into soul resonance, Soul morphing to witch hunter mode. Maka ran full tilt at the monster, Soul poised to kill. At the exact moment Maka sliced through the fleshy monster's torso, he stabbed one of his claws directly through where the blade met the handle on Maka's dear scythe. In a pop and a flash, Maka was cradling Soul in his human form, the pre-kishin's soul left bobbing in the air above their heads. Soul began to cough a deep, chest wrenching cough. Blood spattered his lips. He opened his crimson eyes, looking up into Maka's shocked mossy green ones.

"Maka" Soul gurgled.

"Soul, don't leave me" Maka pleaded, running her fingers through his snow white bangs. She brushed her fingertips against his forehead, he was already feeling clammy to the touch. With another pain wracked cough, the light left those crimson eyes. Maka's rage pierced the air, disturbing birds on a nearby roof. She cradled Soul to her chest and rocked him until his blood stopped pumping in his veins. She was left cradling the orange little orb that represented her best friend and weapon. She held it close, crying over it. Before she could fully realize what was happening, the orb moved against her chest. Her breastbone became warm and her skin tingled. The orb began to worm its way into her skin, her body absorbing it greedily. Maka's eyes snapped open in shock. She looked down at her empty hands and stained clothes. She moved aside the collar of her shirt to look at her skin. Where her body absorbed the soul, there was a tattoo. It was intricate swirls in two halves of a pattern. She touched it and it tingled. She looked up at the red glowing soul before her. She suddenly had the intense urge to eat it. Her stomach rumbled. Before she knew what she was doing, Maka plucked it from the air and gobbled it down as Soul would have done. Horrified with herself, she collapsed to the cobblestones in the fetal position and cried. She wailed and raged, holding her knees so tightly to her chest it hurt.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL"


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Hello my loves! I am so sorry this took so long, life is ever so busy, and I had to stop writing this chapter for a little while and come back to it. Sorry these are so short, but I have a hard time writing for more than an hour at a time. I promise it won't take me this long for the next one. Happy Reading! XOXO Missi_

Spirit immediately sobered when he heard his darling girl crying hysterically. "Maka?" He whispered, bewildered. He ran in the direction of the sound, leaving the latest floosy stomping her foot and wondering where her beau was running off to, and who the hell Maka was. The edges of Spirit's vision were turning red as he ran. He was trying desperately to keep his cool and find his dear girl quickly. Rage pumped through his veins, burning as it went. It took everything in him not to turn into the menacing scythe that was hiding beneath.

When he finally came upon the heap of slimy mess that was his daughter, he halted so hard he almost fell over. Maka was on her side, trying her best to collapse into herself. Every fiber of Spirit's being screamed DANGER! It took a moment for the shock to wear off.

Maka's small, frail form was shaking violently with her sobs. One pigtail and her bangs made a curtain over her face and the hair starting to stick to her check with the slobber from the monster and her river of tears. Spirit dropped to his knees and scooped his baby girl into his arms. He cradled her to his chest. "Maka, baby, what's wrong? What happened? And what in the world are we covered in?!" Spirit realized he was kneeling in a puddle of slobber left over. Maka just shook her head and continued to sob uncontrollably. The sobs grew quieter as she realized it was her papa that had her.

"Papa… Soul… Soul…" Maka couldn't get out anything else between the hiccupping gulps of air and sobs. Spirit held her closer and tucked her under his chin, getting to his feet. He started walking in the direction of the academy, when suddenly he heard "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOO?" Coming from the nearest store window. There he saw Lord Death's mask staring back at him. "What has happened?" Lord Death asked, his real voice commanding. He did not have time to put on his student façade.

"I don't know yet. I think she was fighting a monster, as she and now I am covered in some type of slime, but Soul is nowhere to be found, and she can't stop long enough to speak to me. I will see you shortly." Spirit continued on, jogging faster and faster, willing them to get there quickly. By the time they reached the academy, Spirit was in a dead run with his baby girl in his arms. She was still quivering, but the sobbing had been contained.

Once at the infirmary, Spirit gently laid Maka on a bed. She still curled herself tightly in a ball, crying silently now. Spirit was in awe that there was any liquid left for her to keep going. He smoothed her plastered hair away from her face and kept gently stroking her brow. Her eyes were still shut so tight it looked like it hurt.

"Spirit, I have something to calm her. That way we can get her cleaned up and rested." A voice said from behind. Spirit never took his eyes off his Maka, but nodded once. A set of hands came into his peripheral vision and wiped away some slime with an alcohol wipe, then expertly slid a needle into Maka's arm. The plunger was slowly depressed and Maka slid into a calm but melancholy stupor as the drugs raced through her system. A sponge, wash basin, and towels were brought to Spirit, as well as a soft white hospital gown for Maka and one of Spirit's spare suits he kept in the infirmary. (One never did know what debauchery could happen in the nurse's office…) Dipping the sponge in the water, Spirit focused on the task at hand as if it was the last thing he would ever do. He was gentle and thorough in the cleansing, everything he wanted to be but failed to as a parent.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Hey readers! I am sooooo sorry this is drawing out and each chapter is so short. If they weren't, I would NEVER get them posted. I have a hard time writing for long periods of time, especially since I work and have two classes going on at the same time. I promise I will try not to let so much time lapse between chapters. Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it!_

Maka awoke to a clear day streaming in through the window. At first her vision was blurry as she tried to focus on the blue sky and clouds outside. She blinked rapidly in an effort to clear away the fogginess, but realized that one eye was seeing slightly different than the other. She rubbed the back of her hand across her eyes, almost catching the IV taped to her wrist. She looked at it bewildered.  
"Maka?" It was Soul. Her heart leapt and she looked around the room for him.

"Soul?" Maka tried to sit the rest of the way up from the half propped cot, but immediately became dizzy and had to lie back.

"Maka, do you remember what happened?" Soul's voice again. Maka shook her head with her eyes squeezed shut, willing away the dizzy spell. "Maka, you absorbed me."

"WHAT?!" Maka's eyes flew open and she looked down at her hands. "That isn't possible!"

"Yes it is, Maka. I died and you absorbed me into your body. We're both in here now." Soul explained gently, hoping he didn't upset her more.

"How is that even possible? Am I pre-kishin now?" Maka began to panic.

"I don't know the details, but I don't think so. I never had any of the souls I ate stick around to talk to me. What is important, Maka, is you saved me." Soul finished quietly.

Maka finally made it to her feet and walked over to the mirror on the wall above the sink. She looked at her reflection. One crimson and one moss colored eye stared back at her. Both were as wide as saucers. She touched a tentative hand to her reflection, almost like a caress. "Maka, I'm scared." Soul said in a very small voice, one she had only heard once when she saved him from his own demons.

Suddenly the door opened behind her, startling them both. Maka whipped around and banged her hip against the sink, shrinking against it. Her father, Spirit strode in, looked at the empty bed, then searched the room til he found her standing at the sink. A wave of relief washed over his features, then he rushed to her and pulled her in a crushing embrace against his chest. Both Maka and Soul made a sound of protest.


End file.
